1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is an output device which presents data in a form of images. As the information-oriented society evolves, various demands for display devices are ever increasing. Among various types of display devices, flat panel display devices such as a flat liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device, a flat plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, and a flat organic light-emitting diode display (“OLED”) device are commonly used.
Recently, a flat LCD device is one of the most widely used flat display devices. A flat LCD device may include flat display substrates facing each other and a liquid-crystal layer interposed therebetween.
As recent flat LCD devices have large screens, there is a difference between viewing angles when a viewer watches a center of the large screen and when the viewer watches a right or left end of the large screen. Accordingly, a research is on going into a curved LCD device for compensating such difference in viewing angle.
The curved LCD device may be fabricated by bending a flat LCD device. From a viewer's perspective, the curved LCD devices may be classified as a portrait type curved LCD device having its height larger than its width and bent in a vertical direction, and a landscape type curved LCD device having its width larger than its height and bent in a horizontal direction.